


Ambush Journalism

by gertiemcfuzz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiemcfuzz/pseuds/gertiemcfuzz
Summary: Snapper has ordered Kara to get an interview with Cat for an upcoming piece profiling female game-changers, Cat has ordered Kara to make something up instead. The idea for this was given to me by the ever so lovely Noie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> My loveliest Lola, you bring a light and a drive to our fandom that is beyond compare, we are all wishing you the happiest of birthdays! I know you'll have a lot to read as we all adore you so very much, so I've kept this short and sweet : )

_“Just make something up.”_ Cat voice crackled through Kara’s comm as she paced around, kicking up dark red dust in her path.

“I can’t do that,” Kara huffed again, scuffing her toes a little deeper into the ground, “I have journalistic integrity.”

 _“You’ve been using yourself as a source for the past four months.”_ Cat reminded her.

“Supergirl, let’s go!” She heard an agent call in the background.

 _“Duty calls.”_ Cat said, sounding almost rueful.

“This isn’t over,” Kara said, ignoring the amused hum Cat gave her, “I’m calling you back tomorrow and I’m not hanging up until I have my interview.”

 _“We’ll see.”_ Cat said.

“I’m serious.” Kara said stubbornly.

 _“I can still hear them calling for you Supergirl, chop chop.”_ With that the line went dead.

Kara let her head fall back in frustration as she spun on her heel to walk back toward the tented area where the other agents were gathering again.

“Cat still not budging?” Lucy asked with a smirk, as she sat down on the edge of one of the tables that was acting as a makeshift command center, shaking the monitors just slightly. Vasquez reached out to shove her off but Lucy just batted her away.

“I think she’s being stubborn just for the sake of it.” Kara grumbled.

“She’s Cat Grant, she doesn’t need to do an interview for people to talk about her, her name is literally on the magazine. You need give her a reason to want to do it.”

“Why couldn’t I have been your protégée?” She turned and asked J’onn who was adamantly trying to ignore the conversation around him. “You let Alex do whatever she wants.”

“I had to literally fight him every day for almost a year and a half before I even got a locker to myself.” Alex said as she walked up to them. “Sensors are all set.” She added to Vasquez before looking expectantly to her sister.

“Ugh fine, but just so you know, I could have gotten that locker in half that time.” Kara said, sticking her tongue out at Alex before shooting off into the sky.

“Can’t get an interview but thinks she could get a locker.”

///

“Lois is going to do the interview so you don’t need to worry about turning me down again.” Kara said as soon as she heard the click of Cat’s phone.

“She is?” Cat asked, without a hint of surprise in her voice.

“Yep,” Kara replied, “she is very invested in my career growth plus she seems to be taking particular enjoyment in usurping you for a top interview at your own company.”

“She must be,” Cat agreed, “it will be great promotion for her next memoir. Will you be flying yourself to Malta then?”

“Malta?” Kara asked confused.

“Lois’s island of choice for her self-induced periods of solitude.” Cat said as though it were a reminder to a forgetful friend. “You much have been very persuasive, last I heard, not even Superman was allowed to interrupt her _work_.”

“Right…well now that you mention it, I’d hate to get in the way of Lois’s work.” Kara backtracked. “Plus, it really would be unfair to you, it is your magazine after all, if anybody deserves the interview it’s you.”

“I know what you’re doing, I taught you both of those tricks, and I have to say dear, you’re not that great at them. The answer is still no, but you get points for the change in tactic.” Yet again, Kara’s response was met with an echoing click.

///

She knocked lightly at the front door, she’d thought about swooping in through the open patio doors on the back of the house, but she was here as a professional and professionals use the front door.

“Listen LaBeouf, I don’t care how ‘inspired’ your performance piece will be, you cannot live in my guest house for the next four years.”

Kara couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped her almost immediately followed by a sudden nervousness as she heard the door rattle as Cat undid the locks on the other side. It was late and they hadn’t been face to face since the last time Cat had come to the office for a board meeting two months ago, she started to wonder if showing up unannounced was her best plan.

The door swung open and Kara tried her best to look determined instead of sheepish, but Cat didn’t look impressed.

“You can’t live in my guest house either.” Cat said almost playfully, not looking the least bit surprised to find her past assistant on her doorstep at almost eleven o’clock on a Tuesday night.

“I’d settle for that interview.” Kara ventured.

Cat sighed and stepped back to let Kara in, “I thought I’d already given you the no-means-no talk after your date with that Billy Bush wannabe.”

“Okay first of all, that wasn’t a date, that guy spilled his coffee on my when I was getting _your_ morning latte and then followed me back to the office and refused to leave until I gave him my number. And second, this is freedom of the press!” Kara said passionately as she followed Cat to the living room.

“Please tell me you haven’t just been yelling freedom of the press every time somebody denies you an interview.” Cat said as she took a seat.

Kara didn’t respond, instead pulling out her notebook and pen.

“I still haven’t agreed to this.” Cat said, gesturing to materials.

“You want me to become a great reporter but I can’t do that if you keep refusing to let me do my job, and Snapper won’t let me take any other assignments until I give him eight hundred words on you, but if you have a different way, then teach me.”

“I got you a Pulitzer winner, I doubled his pay, I called in a favor from Perry so that you would have the best teacher, I can’t teach you anything he’s not capable of teaching you himself.” Cat replied.

“You could tell me why you don’t want to do this interview.” Kara pointed out.

Cat rolled her eyes in, “Why don’t you tell me why it’s so important that I do,” she countered.

“This article is about woman who are game changers, innovators, women who show other women how to be strong, how to be heroes, and you’ve always been one of mine. You’ve taught me more than a million Snapper Carrs could. I want other people to know what I know about you, and I want to be the one to tell them.”

Cat looked away, trying not to let Kara see how close she was to giving in.

“Your turn.” Kara said but was met with silence. “It’s just a few questions and you can tell me all about your next big move.”

“There is no big move.” Cat admitted reluctantly. “I told you to just make something up because I don’t have anything to tell you. I left CatCo to show you how to go after what you wanted, and so you would know how to recognize when it’s time to walk away. I needed something different, I still do, but I don’t know what that is yet, and I didn’t want you to be discouraged to know that I’ve been sitting here for the past six months catching up on my reading and building elaborate sandcastles with my son.”

She looked up at Kara, surprised to be met with a smile, “Does my downfall amuse you?” She snapped

“No, but it makes me feel better that I’m not the only one who feels like they’ve been twiddling their thumbs lately.”

“I would hardly call four bylines for a junior reporter ‘twiddling your thumbs’.” Cat said.

“Maybe not, but I still feel like I’ve stalled out somewhere. I’ve learned a lot from Snapper, but he doesn’t inspire me like you, he mostly just pissed me off until I do something about it. And outside of work…I feel like I’m stuck in a loop, I don’t know what to do next.”

“Life has a way of doing that sometimes.” Cat agreed.

Kara flipped her notebook open to a fresh page, “Tell me about it.”


End file.
